Just Be Joyful
by KiddoUle
Summary: slice of life about JBJ's member / Drabble collection / Band!AU / PRODUCE 101 / [ch.1 Yongguk x Sihyun focused]
1. chapter 1

Just Be Joyful

because we know how beautiful life with joy-ness

main focus; Yongguk, Sihyun

* * *

Yongguk berjalan mengendap-endap, semalam Sihyun marah karena menghabiskan malam minggunya sendirian di rumah – salahnya sendiri sih mengiyakan ajakan Hyunbin untuk nongkrong di café langganan mereka. Dan sekarang dia harus kembali pergi karena band mereka akan perform di kampusnya Donghan.

"mau kemana lagi kamu?" Sihyun melipat tangannya di depan dadanya, kakinya ia gerak-gerakkan tanda mengintimidasi. Yang ditanya hanya terkekeh dan menghampiri kekasihnya serta mencium kening Sihyun.

"JBJ lagi ada job sayang. Maaf yah nanti sore aku pulang kok"

"kamu ga inget apa? Sekarang hari minggu di minggu ketiga. Harusnya kamu gak kemana-mana. Aku berasa janda tau gak sih" sungut Sihyun. Membalikkan badannya. Ngambek.

Yongguk menghela nafasnya pelan.

"kamu mau ikut sama aku gak?"

* * *

Taehyun mengeksperikan mimic muka dia seakan akan ingin muntah. Ya muntah. Melihat Sihyun terlalu menempel pada Yongguk. Tangannya ia lilitkan pada lengan Yongguk sementara kepalanya ia senderkan di bahu kekasihnya.

"permisi, tolong rescpectnya disini ada yang masih jomblo" sindir Taehyun. Bukannya melepaskan, Sihyun malah mengeratkan pelukannya

"makanya ngepain sih putus sama si Sungwoon. Jadi ngenes gini kan"

"guk, bini lo kandangin"

Yongguk hanya terkekeh melihat pertengkaran kecil yang dilakukan oleh temannya dan kekasihnya. Serius deh kalo Taehyun sama Sihyun ketemu pasti ada aja yang diributin.

"babe, bentar deh mau cek mic dulu" Yongguk melepaskan pelukan Sihyun dan mencoba mengontrol sound system. Sihyun mengerucutkan bibirnya dan kembali buat masalah, target selanjutnya adalah Hyunbin.

Yongguk hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya.

* * *

"kuy makan, laper nih" celetuk Taehyun setelah JBJ turun dari panggung.

"di café sebrang kampus gua bang. Kuy jalan" usul Donghan. Semua mengiyakan, kecuali Hyunbin, "eh bro, mau jemput kak Minhyun dulu, nanti gua nyusul. Gapapa kan ntar makan bareng dia?"

"gapapa bin, yang penting tau sikon aja pacarannya gak kayak sebelah gua" sindir Taehyun. Sihyun mengerucutkan bibirnya. Lagi. "Guk ih kenapa sih temen kamu yang satu ini kayaknya gak suka banget sama aku deh" lapor Sihyun, Yongguk tersenyum jaim, tangannya ia kalungkan pada pinggang Sihyun, "bro, gua ngambil motor dulu yah. Ntar ketemuan aja disana" kemudian berlalu.

Keenam member JBJ yang lain hanya bisa menatap punggung keduanya, "Untung aja Yongguknya kalem yah. Jadi ga parah amat ngeliat Sihyun menelin Yongguk" Taedong berkomentar dan melirik Kenta yang tersenyum kecut

"gausah cemburu, Ken"

"enak aja!"

-00-

hella! i'm back with new fic about PD 101 ex-trainee. wdyt?


	2. chapter 2

Just Be Joyful

because we know how beautiful life with joy-ness

main focus; Hyunbin, Minhyun

* * *

"kak Minhyun yah kalo lagi ama gua pasti cerita tentang si Seonho mulu. Katanya Seonho ganggu mulu lah, doyan godain lah, bikin hidupnya gak tenang lah. Tapi kalo ada apa apa yang diprioritasin pasti si Seonho. Buktinya pas si Seonho sakit, doi rela ke rumahnya si piyik pas hujan buat ngerawat dia. Padahal gua baru aja mau ngajak kencan" curhat Hyunbin panjang kali lebar saat JBJ lagi nongkrong asik di basecamp mereka. Emang abis pulang kuliah paling enak nongkrong bareng temen sambil nyebat. Liat aja Sanggyun udah abis berapa batang

"lu gak bilang ke Minhyun apa kalo lo cemburu ama si Seonho?" Tanya Taehyun. Hyunbin menggeleng, "gua bukannya cemburu ama piyik bang. Gua bête aja kak Minhyun suka beda omongan sama perbuatan dia" sungut Hyunbin, "Bang Gyun bagi koreknya boleh lah" Sanggyun langsung melempar korek milik dia dan ditangkap dengan dengan cekatan oleh Hyunbin. Dia langsung menyalakan rokoknya.

"Bang sini dah" Donghan yang tadinya asik dengan ponselnya langsung memanggil keenam temannya untuk melihat layar ponselnya. Terlihat di aplikasi instagram, Seonho mengupdate fotonya bersama Minhyun yang asik bergaya dengan mencollage 6 gambar. Tertulis pada cationnya – kakak kesayanganku – dengan emoji love.

"ah bête gua!"

"gausah geplak pala gua juga kali bang"

* * *

"Hyunbinie?" Minhyun datang menghampiri Hyunbin yang asik menatap layar tv dan sibuk dengan stik psnya. Yang paling tua mengecup kepala kekasihnya dan duduk di sofa belakang Hyunbin.

"eh ada Taedong juga" yang terpanggil malah nyengir. Pandangannya tak terlepas dari tv. "iya kak ikut ngeps bentar"

"yaudah tinggal ke dapur bentar ya. Mau aku bikinin apa?" tawar Minhyun

"apa aja kak yang enak. Kalo bisa sih bikinin yang banyak hehe" pinta Taedong ga tau malu. Hyunbin menyenggol bahu Taedong keras "gak cuma cuma ye lu bang"

Sementara Taedong dan Hyunbin asik dengan gamenya. Minhyun membuatkan cemilan berupa kentang goreng serta cola. Tak lama dia kembali ke ruang tengah dengan satu nampan penuh makanan.

"yes menang gua!" Hyunbin melempar pelan stik ps pada genggamannya Karena merasa senang telah memenangkan pertandingan secara telak.

Taedong menggerutu, dia kembali kehilangan duitnya lagi.

"nih udah aku siapin makanannya yah. Nanti piringnya taro di westafel, aku cuci abis aku pulang"

"loh kamu mau kemana lagi kak?" Hyunbin bergegas berdiri dan memeluk Minhyun. Baru saja kekasihnya pulang masa harus pergi lagi sih?

"itu Seonho kasihan bentar lagi dia mau naik kelas butuh tutor buat belajar"

"kan ga harus kamu kak"

"guru privatnya dia lagi sakit jadi aku gantiin sementara"

"Seonho pinter kak gausah pake guru juga udah bisa belajar sendiri"

"kamu kenapa sih Bin? Salah kalo aku baik sama orang?"

"Bukan gitu kak" ucapan Minhyun bikin Hyunbin garuk garuk kepala. Sedangkan Taedong asik ngelihat pertengkaran picisan sambil ngemil kentang goreng.

"terus apa?" Hyunbin kicep. Gabisa jawab.

Minhyun kalo udah marah itu serem bro.

"dasar manja. Udah aku pergi dulu, yah sayang. Nanti aku beliin teoppoki. Kamu lanjut main aja sama Taedong, dadah!" Minhyun langsung berlalu dari pandangan mereka setelah ia memberikan sebuah ciuman kecil pada bibir Hyunbin.

"pft" Taedong berusaha menahan ketawanya. Hyunbin meliriknya sinis

"ah bête guaaa"

-00-

Hyunbin emang tipikal big baby yang manja :(


End file.
